


To Save a Prince

by Kaitiedid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A modern Hyrule, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, hylian!sidon, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: The war is over, and peace has returned to Hyrule, along with their new queen. In celebration, emissaries from all kingdoms are invited to the castle. Prince Sidon is more than pleased to be representing his people- and the possibility of seeing a long-lost friend. But not everyone is happy with the new state of events, and it's going to take a very good bodyguard to keep him safe.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Sidon's Arrival

Sidon has never been this far from home before. The last time he’d gone on an extended trip, it hadn’t gone well. Ruefully, he traces the scar along his cheekbone as he looks out the window. This trip has taken all day, even though they had set out before the sun had even thought of rising. But they were close to the capital now, driving along the Romani Plains towards the front gate of Hyrule Castle Town. 

Instead of the blues and cool stone of his river valley home, everything is so warm and green here. And flat, compared to the tight, twisting mountain roads. But if he looks carefully enough, the long grass of Hyrule’s fields ripple like waves in the wind. The trees whisper here too, as the wind moves through their branches. 

Long shadows stretch along the ground as they drive towards the soft golden sunset. At home, they rarely see this. The high cliffs around the valley of the Domain allow only glimpses when the sun goes to rest. There are a lot of different things here, but that just means more to learn about. The thought brings a comfort he hadn’t known he needed. 

His attention is drawn away from the scenery when he hears the roar of a crowd. 

There seems to be a festival of sorts going on. People spill from the city into the fields beyond, setting up booths and games. At least three different food booths are up. With his excellent nose, he catches delicious whispers of food. Flags of all kinds wave proudly, displaying emblems of all kingdoms. They pass by closer as the car swings around the curve to run parallel with the wall. The stonework is impressive, for simple stone. Nothing like their architecture back home. 

They turn, and the road slopes upward as they pass through the open doors into the castle town. He catches a glimpse of half of the Hyrule family crest on the door as they pass. Following the curve of the circular route through the central square, they pass dozens of charming stone buildings and more crowds of bustling people. 

The window raises, tinting the crowds and muting the sounds of a busy city. Bazz looks at him apologetically, but Sidon waves him off. He’s been in royal processions long enough to know safety procedures are necessary, no matter how much he wants to believe in the good of people. If nothing else, it will ease his guards’ nerves. 

Tottika pulls smoothly into the parking garage overlooking the moat. No cars are allowed beyond this point, so they unfold themselves and stretch. Between the two vehicles, there are six of them, a small party compared to the others they expect. Dunma, Torfeau, and Jiahto emerge to join them, looking across the water to the castle on the hill. 

“Ready, your highness?”

“Yes, Jiahto.” He smiles at the elder, and when the keys are handed off to a valet, they start the walk. 

Their stroll is leisurely up the bridge, captivated by the splendor and liveliness of the rejuvenated castle. The moat is beautiful, reflecting the vivid colors of the sunset. The flags flutter in the wind, leading up to the colossal doors. 

As they approach, they swing open. Royal Guards stand at attention, nodding respectfully as they pass through. It’s been a long time since anyone’s worn that uniform. Long enough that he only remembers glimpses from his childhood or old pictures. Times really have changed. 

Sidon’s almost relieved at the sight of the welcoming party standing before the castle gates. He appreciated the walk- hours in the car had left his legs stiff- but the castle’s long sloping hills were daunting when he’s so tired. He’s sure Jiahto would enjoy it even less. 

Standing at the head of the party is the newly crowned queen herself, in an elaborate dress done in blues and whites and golds that glitter in the fading sunlight. She looks every bit the goddess-blessed royalty she is. 

“Welcome, Prince Sidon, Jiahto,” Zelda says, arms outstretched. “I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Just the normal trouble getting out of the Domain.”

That’s somewhat of an understatement. Link hasn’t been around lately to clear the monster camps, and despite their best efforts, they aren’t nearly as efficient at monster hunting. As good a driver Tottika is, they hadn’t been able to speed around all of them. There’s a good gash hidden under his sleeve from a Lizalfos blade, but he doesn’t want her to worry. They made it here in good shape, and that’s what matters. 

“I will show you around the castle tomorrow, but for tonight, Kazu will show you to your quarters.” She nods at one of the guards, a Hylian woman carrying a long dark sword on her back. Sidon offers her a polite smile, and turns back to thank Zelda. His eyes catch on the guard standing next to her a split second before he processes who he’s seeing. 

“Link!” he beams. 

He almost didn’t recognize the man. Instead of the well-worn adventuring clothes he normally wore, he’s dressed as a royal knight should be, in high white boots and a bright blue tunic. The champion’s tunic. He’d know that blue anywhere; he sees it nearly everyday on his sister’s sash. It’s… different, to see it on his dear friend. A reminder of who he is now, and not entirely the person he thought he knew. 

They had met years ago, before anyone had known who he was. Before Princess Zelda had reclaimed the throne, he had turned up in the Domain and helped them defeat the curse placed on their guardian. Every so often after that, he would drop in for supplies or to use their inn. Sometimes, for no discernible reason. And then, without a goodbye, he had disappeared. Months later, the announcement that the princess of the royal family had survived the war reached them. The broadcast of her coronation had been a welcome occasion. He had watched with his father and sister as she had stepped forward to accept her new role. Link had been by her side, and their silent hero was there for all to see as the Queen’s knight. There’s so much Sidon wants to say- why hadn’t he told them, how has he been, how did he go about reclaiming the throne from the tyrant, why hadn’t he come back-? But there isn’t time for that. They’ll have plenty of time to sort things out. 

“It’s good to see you,” he settles on warmly, fighting the urge to extend his arms. 

Link’s stoic expression doesn’t change. Sidon fights back a frown. Were they not meant to acknowledge each other in such a familiar manner? Perhaps he should wait until they’re somewhere more private. He is working right now, after all. It’s years of practice that allow his smile to remain in place as they walk by, following the knight Kazu up the hill to the front entrance. 

Sidon has never been to Hyrule Castle, even before it fell to Ganon’s army. He can see where the damage had been in the difference in stonework in the walls, new stone not quite blending in with the worn edges of the old. There are new tapestries and paintings. Miraculously, some old ones had evidently been recovered. Or, more likely, incredibly skilled recreations were commissioned. Jiahto makes appreciative grumbles at them as they pass. 

After several long hallways and sweeping staircases, they come to a stop. 

“This is where your quarters are, Master Jiahto,” their guide says, sweeping her arm out to gesture towards a door tucked away in an alcove. “The library is close by, as you requested.”

Sidon bites back a chuckle at the alarmed look on his knights’ faces. Evidently, they hadn’t expected to split the party. “It’s alright,” he says. “We’ll be perfectly safe in the castle.”

“I’m not helpless,” Jiahto adds, leveling a stern look at them. Still, they come to a wordless agreement, and only Bazz and Tottika continue on with him. To their relief, they don’t go much further. 

“Her majesty has your party in this wing. The other rooms are here, at the end of this hall.”’

“Thank you,” Sidon smiles, giving her a polite nod. With a salute, she turns and marches away.

The room he’ll be occupying for his stay is smaller than his bedroom back home, but no less elegant. There’s a four-poster bed that takes up the majority of the space, the headboard tucked neatly into the curve of the window’s alcove. The wardrobe and desk are the only other pieces of furniture. His bags are already inside, set neatly at the foot of the bed. 

His knights do a quick sweep of the room. Sidon watches from the doorway until they’re satisfied that he’ll be safe. 

“We’ll be right next door if you need us,” Bazz reminds him. They step out into the hall almost reluctantly, waiting for him to close his door before they disappear into their room. He can hear the click through the door. They made it. They’re really here. 

Before he steps onto the plush rug, he kneels down to unlace his boots, setting them beside the door. Thankfully he only has minimal decorations on, simple ones made for travel that he sets on the desk next to the notebooks and pens provided. 

Once he’s down to just his trousers and a simple shirt, he finally lets himself relax. With all of the rush and ceremony, he had almost forgotten that this isn't just a business trip. He’s here to help the new queen solidify ties with his people, but also to celebrate. They no longer have to fear travelling, or constantly fight against the end of the world. Hyrule can collectively take a breath, and enjoy the peace. 

He wanders to the wide bay window just behind the bed’s headboard, trailing his fingers along the smooth silk of the curtains tied to the posts. 

There’s a small space between the bed and the wall here, enough for him to stand and appreciate the view. It was dimming when they entered the castle, and now the sun is all but gone. It’s only thanks to the castle’s many lights spilling into the night that he can see the walkways and walls below, marching down to the moat. Lights catch on the ripples and barely-there waves of the current, almost like stars. He can feel the corners of his mouth lift into a smile. He’ll have to thank Zelda for considering his preferences for being near the water. 

Would it be too much to swim in the moat? Would that be considered unseemly? He should have asked Mipha before he left. She’d been here before, she would know. If he has to go this whole trip without swimming, he might go stir-crazy. 

A knock startles him out of his musings. 

“Dinner for you, Prince Sidon!” 

When he opens the door, one of the palace’s chefs is proudly holding a covered tray. Behind him, Bazz is accepting a similar tray from another chef. 

“Thank you,” he smiles, holding his hands out. 

The chef vibrates with excitement, beaming as Sidon takes the tray. “It’s a family recipe. I hope you enjoy it!”

He takes his dinner in his room, alone. And it is fabulous. A fish of some kind, although he can’t quite put his finger on what kind. Maybe something native to this part of Hyrule. Once again, they’ve taken his preferences into account. Another thing he’ll have to thank the queen for. Once his tray is empty, he sets it outside the door. 

With his belly full, he starts his nighttime routine. There’s a small bathroom off his room. There’s a shower and a large tub, he notes, pleased. Maybe the moat won’t be necessary after all. 

He strips his shirt off, dropping it into the hamper. The wrapping on his arm is red on the top layer. Bazz might be right about needed stitches. Gently, he unwraps it and sets to cleaning it. There’s not much in the way of medical supplies in the bathroom, but he does find a rudimentary med kit under the sink. There’s a bandage, at least. 

The bed is... comfortable. A little too firm for his taste, but it would be rude to request something else when they’ve already done so much to accommodate him. 

He stares at the top of the bed for a long time in silence, missing the sound of the river already. It’s going to take a little while to get used to his temporary home. 

  
  


In the morning, he wakes slowly, to the warm glow of sunlight filtering through the curtain. For the first time in a long time, he has no reason to be up this early. There’s no need to patrol, or people who need his help. He has an entire day to himself, with nothing on the itinerary. 

He dresses slowly, mindful of his arm. That’s something he can take care of, if nothing else. It’s probably unnecessary, but he pulls on his sash and other regalia before stepping out of his room. 

Bazz must have been standing right inside his door, waiting, because as soon as Sidon opens his door, his knights are at his side. 

“Good morning, Prince Sidon,” Bazz says. 

“Good morning. Did you two sleep well?”

“....eventually.”

Sidon smiles, suppressing a laugh. At least he’s not alone in this. 

The infirmary visit is quick, at least. The Sheikah doctor takes one look at his bandage, gives him a disapproving look, and whips out her own supplies. His knights watch as she stitches him up. 

“We’ll need to give you a refresher course in field dressings, I see,” Bazz snickers. Tottika looks mildly alarmed at the ribbing, but Sidon laughs it off. 

“I did sleep in this. It looked better last night.”

“You should have come to me immediately,” the doctor scolds. “You’re lucky it’s not infected.”

That’s a sobering thought, one that sticks with him as they walk through the castle. His guard trails behind him to give him space while he familiarizes himself with the layout. He’ll have plenty of events to attend later, and if he knows where he’s going, he won’t be late. 

As they’re crossing the top of a sweeping staircase, a flash of blue catches his eye. It’s a very distinct blue; his head whips around, tracking the back of a Hylian man as he nearly sprints down the entryway below. Must be important business. Sidon tries not to pout, 

The second time he sees Link is through a window. Outside, the champion is signing to a small group of Royal Guards. Simple signs, like the ones he used when Sidon and Mipha were still learning. Something about a new patrolling schedule for the event. 

No matter how long he lingers at the window, Link never turns around. Eventually, Sidon decides to go down to him, but by the time he arrives, none of them are there. 

He loses track of how many glimpses he catches of the man. A few times, Sidon tries to get his attention with a wave, or calling his name. Link never seems to hear, or turns his head just in time to miss the gesture. It’s unlike him to be so unaware of his surroundings.

When he collapses onto his bed at the end of the day, he stares unblinking at the bed’s top. 

Despite seeing him so many times, the time to talk to Link never seems to present itself. At first, it’s understandable. It took him some time to get unpacked and settled, and Link must be busy with his own duties. But it’s clear now that Link is dodging his attempts to say hello. Purposefully. Are they not friends? The thought hurts, more than he expected. He wants to know why, if it was something he himself had done, but he will wait. If Link is trying so hard to avoid him, he won’t force it. It’s almost unbearable, but he’ll have to wait for his friend to come to him. 

He just hopes it won’t be too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,, I just really, really love slowburns. I only got BotW last year, and I have played over three hundred hours because I love it so much. It's the game I never knew I needed.  
> This is entirely self-indulgent, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :3


	2. Queen of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda tries to talk some sense into her Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added too many hours on BotW to count, and I just got AoC for my birthday, so here I am. I hope you're all having a good new year.

The first couple days of Sidon’s arrival had been nearly disastrous, despite Link’s best efforts. Of course Sidon had recognized him immediately, and that smile had been an intense blow to his defenses. Luckily, it had been late, so their meeting wasn’t long. The day after was worse. Everywhere he went, he could feel the prince’s presence. It was hard to keep the distance between them. But now that the festivities have kicked off, he no longer has to pretend to be busy. Now he’s constantly doing things, from the time he wakes up to the time he collapses into bed- if he makes it that far. After checking and rechecking security measures, doing his daily patrol of the land around the castle, and helping where he can, he barely has time to see Zelda, let alone- 

He stops himself before he can finish the thought, heaving himself up the last few feet to the ledge he’s been aiming for. There’s no time to be thinking of warmth or blinding smiles. He has a job to do.

As soon as he’s on his feet, a horn blows. This side of the castle has a tall wall-like cliffside, and if he can climb it, then it isn’t out of the realm of possibility for someone else too. With the new lookout post, that won’t be a problem. The horn cuts off when he waves. Satisfied, he settles down into a crouch, adjusting the straps on his gloves and shoes. With every weak point he fixes, he can breathe easier. And doing this means he can avoid all of the politics going on during the new kingdom’s very first diplomatic event. That’s more of Zelda’s wheelhouse, even though she hates it. Probably even more than he does. 

Speaking of, he should probably check on her. It’s about time for him to force her to take a break. 

He stands, stretching. The climb was a good workout, but it’s time to get back to business. Should he continue up, or just drop down?

The choice is made for him when he looks down. At the base of the cliff, meandering along the path along the moat, he catches a glimpse of a high red ponytail. Dropping into a crouch, he tilts forward enough to peer over the edge.

It  _ is  _ Sidon, walking with Bazz and the others. Link frowns; what are they doing walking along this secluded stretch? If he didn’t have guards posted everywhere, they would be easy targets from the moat, or even the land across the water if they had ranged weapons. He knows that from personal experience. 

They continue for a while before reaching the guards stationed at the mouth of the cave. From up here, he can hear nothing. Then one of them points upward. He has only a split second to throw himself against the stone face behind him as the prince’s head shoots up. Why is the world conspiring against him? He’d done nothing to displease the Goddess- that he’s aware of, at least. 

Before he can think too much about it, he springs up, taking a running jump at the wall. Hand-hold after hand-hold, he scales the rock in record time, and throws himself over the ledge, panting heavily. 

The sky is clear, for the most part. What clouds there are break up in the wind, becoming wisps of white, and then nothing. Slowly and steadily, he breathes. 

If he had gone down, he would have given in. One hug from Sidon- or even a smile- and he wouldn’t leave. If he had his way, he’d spend all day in those arms. For a prince, he does have strong-

With a start, he rolls back onto his feet and heads for the castle. He’ll have to find an open window or a side door to get in. But it’s better than the alternative. 

Once he’s changed into a more casual outfit, he heads up the stairs to Zelda’s study. Before he even opens the door, he can hear the queen grumbling to herself. Definitely time for a break. 

She doesn’t even look up as he enters, pouring over a stack of official-looking papers instead. 

He raps on the table to get her attention. “You know, for something you claim to hate so much, you spend an awful amount of time on it.”

“And you do an awful lot of running from your problems for the holder of courage,” she snipes back. 

Which is something he absolutely did not do just minutes ago. Absolutely not. 

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, rubbing her temples. “I shouldn’t lash out at you just because I’m frustrated.”  
“Maybe you should stop and come back to it.”

She hums noncommittally. 

“You need a break,” he says aloud firmly when he sees Zelda’s eyes sliding back towards her pile of files. 

“Perhaps you are right,” she admits grudgingly. “Meet me outside of my room in ten minutes.”

There, he waits patiently, messing around on his Sheikah slate. His album needs to be cleared out. He has a few too many pictures of his horses and sunsets, too similar to justify keeping them. It’s still hard picking the best ones to keep. 

With a swipe, he finds himself in a section from his last trip to the Domain. The silvers and blues aren’t done justice with a camera. 

And there are… quite a few pictures of a certain prince. Backlit by the soft light of a sunrise, walking down the sweeping staircases, laughing with the children in front of the fountain. There’s one of the royal siblings posing for him, with the same wide, friendly smile. 

“I see you’re in a good mood.”

He turns to find Zelda in her outfit that says she’s ready to leave the safety of the castle for the outside world. Once his tablet is safe in his bag, they set out. 

The trek up the hill is familiar, and the exercise is welcome. Even with training the guard, and scaling the castle’s cliffs, he misses being able to run just for the sake of running, to feel the wind in his hair and the burn in his legs. 

They walk to the island with the prison ruins, since there is forest there and it isn’t far. Under the thick canopy, it’s quiet, except for the chirping of birds and the rush of nearby water. Despite the fact that this is supposed to be a break, she’s brought a notebook and pen, and every shroom and truffle they find get noted. Maybe it’s soothing for her, he thinks. 

As they approach a thicket of bushes, several deer heads pop up above the leaves, swiveling in the direction of their footsteps. Their wide eyes lock onto theirs, and the forest explodes with the sound of their fleeing. 

“Oh!” Zelda exclaims, hands flying to her mouth. “Deer have come back!”

She pulls out her slate, flicking the camera app open as she sets off after them. They follow the deer to the edge of the trees, overlooking the moat. Or perhaps the river? He was never certain where one ended and the other began. 

After snapping a couple of pictures of the herd running away, she puts her slate away with a satisfied grin. 

“I’d like to have the laboratory rebuilt soon,” she says thoughtfully, looking to the cliffs across the water. Atop them, out of sight, there are overgrown ruins, an otherwise empty field that used to be home to the most advanced laboratory in the county. It’s incredible how quickly nature has reclaimed the space where buildings used to stand, how easily their existence is forgotten. Much like how no one knew who they were when they were traveling. Granted, he did most of the intrapersonal interactions to be safe, but still. “There are still many relics to be uncovered. Some probably from our time before the war. We lost so much….” He can’t stand the way her eyes sadden, even when his do the same. “Sometimes it feels like a hundred years ago. Things won’t go back to the way they were.”

There’s nothing to say to that. 

The chirp of a fox brings them back to the present, and to a happier mood. Zelda snaps another picture, and sits on the grass. She opens her notebook hastily, scribbling things down next to hurried sketches. The pen flies faster than her mind works, as always. She’s already muttering to herself about the returning animals in the area, so he lets his mind wander. 

Despite his worries, things are going well so far. Half of their expected guests have arrived, and reports have come that the Gerudo and Rito emissaries are on their way. Yunobo is having a blast helping excavate the crumbled remains of the castle and the town. The construction crews were happy to let him help. 

Stubbornly, he refuses to let his mind wander to Sidon. He won’t think about him, and then it won’t be a problem. Of course, it wouldn’t have been so much of a problem if he hadn’t arrived a week early. There’s two weeks left of this event. Two weeks of the hardest trial of his life. A Guardian or a Lynel would be almost preferable. Those have simple solutions. Mostly swords. 

He startles when Zelda yells “Gotcha!” and snatches up a lizard that had made the mistake of wandering too close to her. Dutifully, Link takes a picture with her slate. 

“You know,” she says, releasing the lizard and watching it scamper away, “you are allowed to be excited to see him.”

She isn’t looking at him, so he can’t pretend to be confused. It also means she isn’t going to listen to his excuses or denials until she’s done saying what she wants. He hates that she does that, that she knows him well enough to know he has a million and a half reasons ready to go. 

“You’re allowed to have _ friends _ , Link. Just because you’re my knight doesn’t mean you don’t get a life of your own.”

Finally, she turns to face him, eyes wide with sincerity. 

Grumpily, he slowly raises his hands. He starts a sentence, pushes it aside, starts again. He sighs, giving up on making it sound logical. 

“It’s not that I don’t think I can have friends. I have friends. You. Mipha. Yunobo. Bazz and Beedle and Teake and Teba.” He’s not sure what’s fueling his need to prove that he has friends, but he can’t stop. “And- the others.”

Her eyes soften with the threat of tears. Gently, she sets her hand on his wrist, stilling his restless movements. “I miss them too, Link. Time may have moved on, but it is still difficult for those left behind.” Pulling her hand back, she takes a breath to steady herself. Her next words are careful, measured. “Is that why you keep him at arm’s length? You’re afraid of losing him?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “It’s so easy to want to be around him. I went to the Domain a lot when we were out there. But I have responsibilities, Zelda. I couldn’t…. It’s not fair for me to abandon my responsibilities when you can’t.”

“It’s my duty,” she says. “And my birthright.”

Link can feel the disapproving frown starting, but she starts before he can say anything. 

“I know that’s not why- those don’t  _ sound  _ like good reasons, but…. It feels right. I’m going to be a different kind of ruler though. One my father would be proud of, but also one that  _ I  _ can be proud of. I want to keep people safe, but I also want to use my knowledge and research to do so. Staying in the castle all the time isn’t for me, and I know it isn’t for you.”

“But what about after this? He’s going to go home.”

“So go visit him.”

“I couldn’t protect you very well from the Domain.”

The people in the castle could probably hear her exasperated sigh. “You defeated Ganon, Link. You saved the Divine Beasts, and saved many, many lives while we were on the road. I saw my fair share, and I’ve heard many, many more stories. You also managed to see him during all of that. Frequently. Why would it be different now?”

Not for the first time, she’s asked a question he cannot answer. 

“Just think about it, Link. I won’t have my friend using me as an excuse to deny his own happiness.”


End file.
